Broken
by You're Not Supposed To Care
Summary: Molly Walls was only ten when her entire family including her dog was murdered ruthlessly by a rapist psychopath, in the midst of being tortured, bullied, abused, and mentally poisoned Poor Molly has halusinations and night terrors of her darkest fears


Broken

Lullabies

My heart leaped insanely as I quietly trembled in the corner. I could barely see his face, covered in the blood of my own family. He stabbed and jabbed, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve… he stopped and slowly, freakishly turned his head toward me, cowering in the corner of my very own home. Painstakingly slow, he trudged toward me half-dragging my mother's dead, beaten body with him dropping her to the floor once got within about two feet. My breaths were short gasps as he inched closer. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw my father's mangled dead body still clutching helplessly to the Glock he'd had.

"I'm goanna sing you a lullaby." he whispered grinning ear to ear. He pulled the knife he'd stuck my mother with and inched it to my neck. I gulped terrified this would be mast breath.

"On second thought, maybe." he brought the knife down to the skirt I'd had on for the day, ripping the seams until the blade coldly touched my thigh.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word." he ripped the skirt of slowly moving on to my underwear. I held my breath, my worst nightmares.

"Pappa's goanna buy you a mocking bird." he ripped the seams to my panties, exposing this that shouldn't be said.

"And if that mocking bird don't sing Pappa's goanna buy you big diamond ring" he moved up to my shirt slowly lifting the tank top and running the blade carefully along my stomach.

"And if that diamond ring turns to brass, Pappa's goanna buy you a looking glass" he cut my shirt open and ripped off my bra.

"And if that looking glass get's broke, Pappa's goanna buy you a Billy goat" he grabbed my hair and pulled me up, I wished I'd cut it off if I could.

"And if that Billy goat won't pull, Pappa's goanna buy you a cart and bull" He sang maliciously.

"And if that cart and bull fall down." he paused slicing my cheek with his knife in the form of an X.

"You'll still be the sweetest baby in town" my clothes or what was left of them fell off me in pieces. The man held his knife up to my neck and spoke in a violent voice filled with hatred.

"You'll do as I say or I'll kill you, before I take you!" he sliced his knife again in an X on my chest and dropped me to the ground. My heart thumped in my ears, what's going to happen to me? I tried to lift myself from the floor but a hard boot smashed me in the head and I crumpled to the floor motionless.

I opened my eyes, a flash of pain fired through my head. I held my hand to my head pausing for a moment before building up the courage to look around. I sat up in the dark room, cages and chains were hung along the walls of what seemed to be a basement. I felt sores on my wrists and ankles where chains must have been sitting for ages. I was barely clothed and bloody all over. I also had a chain around my neck holding me to a bar on the suspended cage I was in. once my eyes adjusted to the darkness I peered around the room more. Hanging from the chains and in the cages were other girls, also half clothed but they all were pale, and lifeless. They were dead.

"H- hello?" I managed, my voice echoed throughout the room, I heard something stir and saw another girl just barely breathing, bruised all over and chained to the wall my the neck. She looked up, her eyes almost gleaming with sorrow for the both of us. She crawled as close as she could so that I could hear her.

"Are, are you a new one?" she breathed. I nodded slowly.

"How long have you been here, are the other girls a, alive?" I whispered. She nodded in return

"Barely, I've been here since a year or two ago, I saw him bring you in last night, were you awake?" she asked trailing off as she fearfully glanced at the doorway.

"I wasn't what did he do, why am I hurting?" I noticed my lower half of my body ached immensely and I didn't want to move.

"Oh," she said. "He, he raped you. It hurts the first time, I know, but you don't feel anything after a while." her eyes trailed down to the bloodstained lace she was clothed in.

"He like us to wear lace, and silk." I looked at the clothes I was wearing I had a fancy lace bra with a lace gown-like shirt and more lace panties, and that was all. I moved closer so that I could see the girl I was talking to, her eyes were brown and she had blonde hair, and she was wearing bloodstained white silk underwear.

"How do we, get out?" I murmured. She pointed to the door, were a lantern and a key hung on the wall.

"Has anyone ever gotten out?" I asked slowly.

"Only one, she was Gracie, she left as soon as he did, snuck out behind him, and then ran for it. But he killed her before she got away. Nobody's found us, I doubt they ever will." she replied solemnly. Suddenly the heavy metal door swung open and the same man who murdered my family stepped in.

"Oh, Stacie, so you've met our new friend." Stacie, the girl I'd been talking to coward in the corner as the man stepped closer to the both of us.

"Molly, I can't wait for you meet Johnny." I cringed, my name, he was talking to me! Oh no. I scurried to the back of my dangling cage. My painful chains clinking with me.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you." he said slyly, Grabbing my wrist through the cage and pulling me down and licking my arm. I pulled back, my chafing wrists oozing blood. I pulled harder. Finally, my wrist slipped through the cuff. The man paused and held up his hand slapping it down hard on my head. I saw him for another moment then red blotches faded around my eyes and I passed out, again.

"You're a hard one aren't you?" I heard a malicious voice from behind me. I turned around looking directly at the man's mocking grin. I shuffled back but he followed me closer. I hit the wall. his eyes seemed to glow red in the pitch black, his hand grabbed my hair and picked me up, throwing me to the floor about two feet away. I struggled from the floor and he grabbed my arm and pulled me up again. Running his hand along my waist. I held my breath. He ran his fingers along my face caressing it in his hand, then he lifted up my shirt and grabbed just below my breast, he began squeezing my ribs harder, and harder. I screamed, he kept going. Then he dropped me to the floor and sat on me. Pulling me in rhythmic movements, getting harder and jerkier, until it was painful when he pushed and pushed at me. Hot searing tears ran down my face as he laughed angrily and pushed harder.

"Here's Johnny!" he laughed, suddenly some sort of wave washed into me, it hurt, and vibrated at the same time. His rhythmic pushes ceased and he began laughing hysterically. He stood up quietly and stared down at me. My heart sank as his smile widened.

"You don't know what I did, do you? Well, you'll find out in nine months, where you'll stay her, with me until I let you go. I know you're old enough, I made sure, every single night I waited, searched for the perfect girl, for the perfect child, they say it's only the young ones, they were right. you'll be perfect. it'll be perfect, unlike all the mess-ups, you'll have the perfect one." he grinned and left the room dragging me sobbing by the arm with him. He put me back into the cage and I sat there dangling silently sobbing in the darkness.

The Truth

"Oh, no, he didn't not to you, no!" Stacie gasped shaking her head vigorously. I mournfully nodded my head.

"That evil monster!" Stacie screamed and thrashed her bruised arms on the walls maliciously.

"It's no use; I'll have to stay here. I can't leave I'll get in trouble." I mumbled sadly.

"It's not true! It can't be!" the man stomped through the steal doors and to my dangling cage. He held up a pregnancy test waving it in my face. He banged his fist on the bars screeching angrily.

"You, you didn't work! I guess, you just have to go to the park with Me." he chuckled to himself, unlocking the cage and pulling me out. He dragged me to his truck and stuffed me in the passenger seat, kicking and spitting the entire way. He grabbed a shovel and threw it in the back, and brought his knife in his pocket. We drove down the road and to the park, he knocked me on the head and I slowly fell to sleep in the side seat of his car.

"Wake up!" the man yelled in my ear his knife was pointed at my throat. I sat up and stumbled out of the truck his knife staying close enough to jab me in the back. I walked forward under the streetlamps until he stopped me at the slide. The man raised his knifed hand I stood there helpless, fear seeped into my veins paralyzing by stitching my feet to the ground. I screamed as the knife came down. One, two, three, four, five, six, he kept stabbing I watched his, my heart thumping in my ears. He stopped and stood over me, his demonic eyes grating my mind. He thought I was dead? He picked up my body and dragged it to the creek, and threw me down into it. Suddenly whining sirens pierced the air, the man turn and fled as police, ambulance, and fire trucks poured into the vacant park lots. Red hazes rounded my vision but vaguely I could see the paramedics lift me into a stretcher and take me to the ambulance, slowly everything faded into darkness. but his voice I could still hear it,

"You're still sweetest baby in town…"

The hospital

"Molly, Molly Walls?" a voice asked me, I opened my eyes to the very bright, white room, my chest hurt, and when I tried to sit up my breath slipped just out of my reach.

"Just lie down, you'll be okay." the voice said I felt a hand on my sore chest, softly pressing against me. _It's all over now, don't worry…_ a voice told me, his voice, his creepish malicious voice!

I woke up in the same bed, surrounded by news reporters, white coat doctors and loud obnoxious flashing camera noises.

"Does, he torture you?"

"Did he murder anyone?"

"Is he a rapist?"

"Where can we find him?"

"How many times did he stab you?"

Six, six times I think. _You'll be fine, you're still the sweetest._ I froze, the flashing cameras ceased.

"Miss, Molly isn't ready for the cameras yet!" shouted a doctor as he pushed away the reporters. The hospital doors slammed shut and the doctor turned to me. _He'll find you, you know he will, and he'll kill you…_the man's voice told me. It echoed around the walls, I turned to look at the doctor but in his place was the Murderer, his sly grin splitting his crusty crimson face. In his hand was the knife, still dripping with my blood. I gasped trying to fill my lungs with air, scrambling out of the covers I tripped over the I.V. and fell to the floor. The murderer stalked closer as I dragged in ragged dry breaths, he pushed past the medical equipment and rushed toward me. _He'll kill you…_the voice rang in my head. The murderer suddenly shook me violently.

"Stop! No, don't kill me!" I screeched painfully pushing my aching limbs against him. He grabbed my face and held me as I struggled to get free.

"Miss Molly, Molly!" another voice called, I opened my eyes to see the doctor in the room holding me on the floor. Looking around bewildered, I faltered around to stand up.

"Where is he?" I asked myself. "He was just here! Where did he go?" I yelled. I stepped forward feeling my feet fall into a puddle, I looked down raising my hand to see it painted with blood. Flustered I sat down on my bed, holding my head as a rising, pounding headache bubbled throughout my brain. What's going on? He was just here. How'd he get out? Wh- where is he?

Trembling I gathered my wits and morbidly scoped the room, it seemed as if the walls closed in on me. I had to lie down, this is too much!

Counseling?

"Molly, can you tell me what's on your mind?" said encouragingly. I stared at the floor, watching, as it seemed to flood with blood.

"Molly?" he repeated, I gazed up at him. He looked so nice, so caring. But was that really him? Is he just another image? My hands trembled on my lap, and my voice caught in my throat. Finally, I choked out,

"He killed them all." it was barely even a whisper, but knew what I'd said. His hand moved to mine and he clasped them mournfully. His eyes were full of pain and sorrow for me, he didn't have to be sorry, he wasn't the one who brought Him home.

"Even the dog, he killed Sid." I couldn't bare it, this awful session. I wish it'd stop already. Tears began welling in my eyes, oh great I can't start crying now! This is just wonderful! I hung my head again to escape his gaze. _He'll be after you, you know it. He's not done with you. _The creepish voice echoed ominously.

"Molly, can you tell me what he did to you?" asked. a flash of memories pierced my mind, all the blood, the girl Stacie still chained up in the basement, His evil laugh, the dark enclosing shadows that engulfed me for weeks in that prison. I paused, I couldn't tell him, you just don't trust people you don't know, I can't trust anyone. not anymore.

"I can't tell you, it's too, too hard." I half lied. sat up and looked at the clock on the wall. I'd been counting the seconds, ten more minutes. Ten more minutes of this mutinous torture. shifted in his seat as the seconds ticked by, we spoke little if at all. I just wanted to leave, to go somewhere where nobody hurt anyone. in a perfect world. _You know that's impossible,_ the Voice started. _There is no perfect place, as long as there is crime in the world. There is no Paradise. _

"Molly, I have one more question… What does he say to you?" 's voice echoed in my head, the answer was easy. So, so easy.

"He tells me," I began. "He tells me I can't run, that he'll find me… and kill me. He tells me that there is no way out." I stopped. looked thoughtful for a moment, then pulled out something from his desk drawer. I saw a flash of silver emerge from behind him and the picture of the knife surged through my mind. It almost looked like he wanted to kill me.

"Molly, I have something for you." he showed me what was in his hand; it was a small little necklace, with a heart locket on it. There were two named etched into the front, Marie and John. handed me the locket and I couldn't help but stare at it in bewilderment.

"M-My parents." I muttered, clutching the locket close to me. stood up and slowly walked to the door before leaving he murmured,

"Your Mother and Father wanted you to have that." I sat cold skinned in my chair staring at the small locket in my hands. This was the only thing I had left, the only thing I could ever have and hold dear to.

I walked aimlessly down the winding halls of the St. Augustine Foster Home for Children. This would be my home now; this blank, grey, half-painted Orphanage would be my new home? I clutched the locket around my neck, Marie and John are my parents, and this is not my home. It's only temporary. _You can't hide, he's looking for you right now, and you know it. _The voice taunted. The walls slowly turned dark and blood began dripping from the ceiling, out of the corner of my eye, I could see little girls chained to the floor begging to get out.

"Help us." they murmured, looking up at me with sightless eyes.

"Help us, help us, help us." they echoed. My heart began to thump as I felt the unnatural presence of someone watching me. I lurched around, all the little girls were gone but one, she was at the very end of the hall. Bowing her head in pain. The words Monster and Worthless etched in her arms. She was holding a small ragged stuffed rabbit in her arms I walked toward her, as I saw her dark, almost disfigured body shift from one side to another. Then she looked up.

Me.

Dreams

"Molly, right?" said the little girl bouncing on my bed, and by little I mean, she had the brain of a five year old in the body of a fourteen year old.

"Yes, and you're Jenna?" I replied, unpacking whatever I had to wear for the rest of my life in this Hellhole. Jenna jumped off the bed and to the ground.

"Yup so, do you like it here?" she asked putting on a angelic looking face. I paused for a moment.

"Yeah." I lied. Jenna smiled, did a tuck jump into her bed and snuggled up into her covers. I got into my pajamas and crawled into bed as well, these clothes were itchy! I complained to myself and slowly fell asleep.

"Only one, she was Gracie" I heard Stacie's voice all around me.

"_There is no Paradise." _the voice told me again.

"How many times did he stab you?" The reporter's voice rang around me

"You're still sweetest baby in town…" their voices echoed around me as I twisted every which way to see who was speaking. It was so dark; I could hear the stale drip of water as if I were in a cave. I walked further and deeper into whatever I was inside of, until suddenly a bright spotlight pulsed over me. And another on the left, then the right, they were all around me showing people. Stacie, my Mother, and Father, all their faces worn and tired, almost dead looking. I gazed at them in wonder.

"Mom, Dad?" I called they looked up at me they, they were dead, their blood still staining their clothes.

"Stacie?" I murmured cautiously, she slowly looked up at me as well, pain and sorrow brewing in her sad eyes.

"They can't help you, no one can." a bright red spotlight turned on in another corner, That Man, he stood under the crimson light with a hateful glare in his eyes. His smile cracked his face as he laughed maliciously. My heart rapidly thumped as my breaths came in short gasps.

"It's over!" he howled freakishly, Mom, Dad, and Stacie trudged toward me as I frantically, thoughtlessly ran for nowhere. Stacie collapsed on top of me pulling me into a dark watery substance; I reached out for someone's hand that wasn't there as my mother and father fell on me as well. They dragged me down into the murky waters, my lungs screeched for air but only water was there to fill them. I clawed at Stacie trying to pull her of, with no prevail.

"Molly, Molly! Molly!" their voices echoed thoughtlessly as they tumbled around me pulling me into a dark abyss.

The Orphanage

"Molly? Molly! Wake up!" I heard Jenna yell worriedly. Slowly I could feel her shaking me from sleep. I opened my eyes to see her worried face staring at me.

"w-what? What's going on?" I mumbled confused, looking around the surprisingly bright room. I sat up and looked around in bewilderment.

"You were screaming, I thought something was wrong so I woke you up. Are you okay?" Jenna replied. She held her hand to my forehead.

"You don't have a temperature, what was it? A nightmare?" she asked concerned. Suddenly the dream forced its way back into my mind. I could remember the suffocating water, and I guess I was screaming. My eyes traveled down to my lap as I mumbled to myself. _Don't hide it, when you know it's there._

"No, I- I'm fine" I mumbled. I got out of bed and began getting dressed in the few wearable clothes I had; a skirt and tank top with a sweatshirt over it. I walked out of the door, still wondering what to do.

"We have to go to school you know, come on." Jenna insisted, dragging my down the hallway to the one classroom in the entire orphanage. We navigated down numerous empty halls until finally we reached the classroom.

"Children, today we have a new girl, her name is Mo-"the woman cut off as I walked into the room and solemnly sat down in the nearest chair.

"Hi." I mumbled crossly, this is going to be great, please tell me I won't be here for too long. I half fell asleep during the school day until a man came to the class.

"I need Molly Walls please, she's meeting someone." I jerked up at the sound of my name, looking around curiously until my eyes met the plump man who had asked for me.

"So why do you need me?" I queried the fat man as we trudged down the dark halls. He picked at a handkerchief as his face became flushed.

"You have potential parents waiting for you now, look happy and smile." the man snorted rudely and escorted me into a crude conference room.

I sat looking at the two people in front of me, they looked so nice, so caring, maybe they would work, and maybe I could have a new home.

Meet the parents

"Hello, I'm going to be your new mom, my name's Anne" the woman cheered happily and the man next to her nodded.

"And I'll be your dad, I'm Joe" he chimed in proudly. Solemn happiness flooded my veins, these should be my new parents, they were too good not to be them, I want them. I smiled and glanced from one to the other.

"When do I get to see my room?" I laughed cheerfully, this was too great

New Home, New Lies

I stepped out of Anne's car and stared amazed at the house in front of me, it was so beautiful, so wonderful.

"Okay," Anne said rather harshly. "Get inside, and go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." I turned around to see the happy image I saw not two minutes ago replaced by a harsh unfeeling stony face._ Look what you've done, you gullible bitch! _The Voice mocked rudely. All I could do was stare in amazement at Anne, suddenly a hand jerked me up to Joe's face, he held me tight, eyes filled with fiery hatred.

"Do as Mommy says, or you won't have a good night tonight." I felt a quick punch in my chest and pain filtered through my body, red fuzzed around my sight as I felt the stab wounds opening, then darkness enveloped me. I woke up in the bleak black, nobody was there, and it seemed as if the darkness itself were watching me.

"H-hello?" my voice echoed throughout the cavernous halls as I peeked out of the window. Hunger gnawed at my stomach, how long had I been knocked out?

_Stupid slut, you really thought you could run, didn't you? You really thought that no one else could hurt you but Him. I could've thought you to be smarter than this, bitch, stupid whore…_The Voice spat. I looked around cautiously to find some sort of an exit, but in the pitch black, nothing but the slow realization of pure loneliness seemed to wrap it's self around me. I shuffled around in the dark blundering hopelessly to find at least a bed. Finally, I tripped over a small chair and fell to the floor. I paused for a second as I heard footsteps echo across the floor, they stopped at the invisible door. It creaked open and flooded the room with a single shaft of light. My eyes adjusted and I saw Anne, or was it Joe? I couldn't tell. I stared at the silhouette until they spoke.

"Dinner's ready, get your ass out of the dark and to the dining room" Anne spat harshly. I stood up and stumbled to the door. Anne trudged away leaving me alone in the empty hall. _Great you got yourself lost what a wonderful thing to have done. hurry up and get your ass to the food, bitch! _I cringed at the rude words only I could hear…I think, and walked down the hall to the only other door saw.

"Good thing we got her around now, what else should we do to the brat. I mean, chores might work, but how about we-" Joe's voice trailed away as Anne began to speak.

"Don't say anything else, out _Daughter _is here, besides there'll be time for that later." I gasped as the door suddenly opened on me and Joe stood on the other side, he clutched my arm and half dragged me to a ratted chair on the far end of the table.

"It's rude to eavesdrop, you know that?" he yelled bringing a fist down on my head. Pain seared through my skull and before the daze went away, another fist was whacking at me as well.

"Ow! Ow stop! Please! It hurts!" I muttered helplessly as the clubbing commenced, finally it slowed as Joe caught his breath and shoved an uncooked chicken in my face.

"Dinner, hurry up and eat. We have other things for you to do!" he smirked childishly and walked out into the hallway. I was left with Anne. I grimaced at the chicken but hunger still ate at my insides, and reluctantly dug in, the chicken had a peculiar taste, other than the fact that it was raw. It felt like something was worming its way through my stomach.

"Good, make sure you eat all of it, we don't want you to starve." Anne purred rather maliciously. I could feel my heartbeat slow, and the blood seemed to drain out of my head.

"Oh, poor thing must have gotten a bit sick at the foster place. Maybe you need some rest." Anne's face looked all fuzzy and when she talked, there was a long slur to her words. What foster place? When was I at a foster place?

Where am I again?

Red and blue swirls floated around my head as I stumbled through the hall to my empty room, Anne walked beside me telling me weird things.

"Did you know that when you were four, you killed an entire family of rabbits?" she muttered almost proudly. I don't remember doing that. Or do I, I think I did. Right?

"And last week, we drowned three little goats. You laughed so hard." she giggled. Her face was still fuzzy, and almost unrecognizable. I had a racking headache as I faltered to follow her through the hazy, oblong shaped hall.

"Did I really?" I muttered looking up at her. Did I really do that? Was it fun? What did it look like? Anne chuckled proudly.

"Of Corse you did. It was really cute" I smiled weakly, it must have been fun. _That had to be fun, bitch. It's always fun to kill things, you did it, and you liked it right? Maybe she'll let you do it again. _The voice almost shocked me, how long had he been there? What was his name?

"Um, who's the mean person who talked to me?" I muttered softly, hadn't I heard him before? I couldn't remember. Anne's face went pale, and shock flashed it her hazy, fuzzy eyes.

"Well, um, his name is, um, what was his name?" she hesitated, "his name is…um, Sin, that's what his name is, Sin" Sin? That's what I could call it, or him? It could sound suitable. Still the hazy fog drifted around the walls when we reached my door.

"Well, then. Sleep tight!" Anne cheered and shoved me into the dark fuzzy room. I stood for a moment and watched as the walls spun around me before laying down to drift off into a poisoned sleep.

"WAKE UP, YOU MISERABLE PIECE OF SHIT! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE AND START MOPPING ALREADY!" Joe's voice screeched in my ear as I clutched the mop and began brushing it across the floor. I must have drifted off to sleep; I sleepily drug the mop across the tiles until they were drenched. And afterward went to the kitchen for my small piece of leftovers from the mornings breakfast. Suddenly a hard fist pounded on my head and rained down on me

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? DID I TELL YOU TO STOP WORKING?" Joe spat leaving saliva on my scarred cheek, and smacked me across the face. My other cheek stung and had a red mark in the shape of a hand on it. Joe continued pounding my head to the ground until consciousness was barely inside me. I slowly stood up head hung down and began mopping again. Anne walked in the kitchen and grabbed the left over's I was planning on eating and threw them away.

"Wait!" I muttered gesturing her to stop; she turned to look at me with icy cold eyes. Reluctantly giving up the scraps, I continued to mop. Wondering when this part of trouble would actually end.

Back to the office

I sloshed the muddy water over the bathroom floors and began scrubbing the gross stains of various colors out of the floor, when a loud honk sounded outside the door. Sitting up I walked to check who had dared to enter the home of this family. _You Bitch, what do you think you're doing? Do you want to get hurt More? _I ignored Sin, and soundlessly tip toed to the door. Cautiously creaking it open barely an inch I peered out to see a fat stubby man blowing his nose with a handkerchief. The man looked down at me with near disgust.

"Ehhem, I'm looking for Molly Walls? Is she here?" the man bent down to speak louder.

"Do You Speak English? I Am Looking For Molly Walls, Is She Here?" he said acting as if I were stupid. I cringed as a foot kicked me in the back, but held in a scream.

"MOLLY, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STRANGERS?" Joe shouted furiously and pulled me back behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH MY DAUGHTER?" he screamed at the fat man. the man wiped his face clean of spit and continued to speak.

"I'm with the hospital, I need to bring Molly back for a Check up." he muttered proudly.

"Um," I mumbled hesitantly fearfully glancing at Joe; he turned on me and pounded my head once more, and gave me a noogie.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SPEAKING!" he yelled his veins popping out of his head.

"I can see that this family isn't working out for Molly, I'll be taking her with me now." the fat man grabbed my arm and pulled me to his Buick. Joe stood staring bewildered at us as we left. Then he began racing after us with wild rage.

"Molly? How long have you had to deal with this?" the doctor asked curiously. I shifted in my seat and clutched the small locket my mother had.

"I-I don't remember." I mumbled so he could barely hear me. The doctor wrote something down on his piece of notebook and nonchalantly shifted in his seat.

"Do you remember anything about your childhood?" he questioned cautiously. Did I remember? I remember, right? I racked my brain for anything that seemed like a memory.

My eyes widened as the pain of the only thing I could never forget. I clutched my chest where my knife scars were, and lowered my head so the doctor couldn't see my terrified eyes.

"I remember, I remember that man, Sin. I remember what he did. Seven times, seven times he stabbed me. I remember Stacie, and my mom and dad, I remember everything." I muttered with a ghostly soft voice. The doctor looked at me carefully, examining me with steely eyes. _See? I told you so, he'll never leave. Sin is part of you, just like me._ I gazed up at the doctor. His eyes were oddly filled with terror. Was it because of me?

"You know, it won't go away. it's not going to just disappear. This is hell, my own, all my own. This is the hell inside my head." I whispered maniacally.

"I want to go home." I muttered as tears brimmed my eyes. They stung as they drifted down my cheeks. I sobbed gasping up ragged breaths until the doctor escorted me out into the orphanage halls.

"I'm giving you a room with this girl, her name is Bailey." the secretary of the orphanage said as she locked me in the room with a vicious looking girl.

"Hey, pipsqueak gimme your cash before I beat it out of you!" Bailey shouted rudely.

"But, I don't have any money." I muttered and flinched as she brought her fist down on my head.

Bullies

I cringed in the corner once I heard Bailey walk through the door.

"Molly! Get your ass out here! I need to blow off steam!" Bailey yelled angrily. Reluctantly I stepped out into the light and waited for another pounding. I felt her rough hard fists pound on my head and her feet kick me in the back. I squirmed into a fetal position to keep from getting hurt worse. She pulled my hair until strands ripped out and laid as black worms on the carpeted floor. _He's still going to find you, he's almost here too. _I heard Sin's voice repeat in my mind and hard tennis shoes struck against my head. After about an hour, she softened up and walked out the door. I huddled up in the corner until the moon rose mockingly above the stars.

"Molly, have you finished your homework?" Mrs. Fenill asked as I sluggishly wrote down the answers to my math problems. Silently I nodded as I scribbled down a five on the paper. I handed the paper to the teacher and sat still in my desk, waiting for the next beating.

"Hey! Twerp! Get your ass over here, help me with my math!" Bailey snarled angrily, and vulgarly flipped me off. I slipped out of my desk and slinked to hers. Half-hiding behind the chair I whispered the correct answers in her ear and she wrote them down without a second thought.

Afternoon crept by and I ate my lunch with a number of punches and noogies to the face. Bailey stole my milk and bread and nibbled on my pizza as well. My head hurt from the shrieking of her voice in my ears, I thought I was going to go deaf. Evening lingered in the halls as I followed my shadow to my room and began to undress. I never bother looking at the mirror, it seemed, as though no one ever cared about me, so why should I? I heard a knock on the door and cringed at the thought of Bailey, but she usually just stormed in on me. I hesitated at the door then creaked it open to see the same fat man with his handkerchief.

"Ah, Molly, we have another couple to see you today." the man bellowed. Fear coursed my veins as I remembered the last couple. My eyes widened and I slammed the door shut again.

"Um, Molly? Aren't you coming? Well, actually you have no choice. But." The man queried nervously. I huddled onto my makeshift bed, and clutched a pillow. Burying my face so he could barely hear I murmured.

"No, not again, I'm not going, please don't make me go! I'm begging you please." almost ripping the pillow at the seams I squirmed in place and tightened my grip on it. Suddenly the door opened and Bailey came storming in. she tore the pillow out of my arms furiously. Dazed I sat bewildered and confused. Bailey grabbed my hair and pulled me off the bed, dragging me down the hall yelling and screaming.

"NO, I don't want to go! Leave me alone, I want my pillow! I wanna go back! Please!" I weakly shouted flailing my arms around as if I were drowning. Bailey snorted angrily.

"The Doc said you have to go, so I'm taking you, you little puss!" she screamed and yanked on my black hair. Before I knew it, we were at the door of the office. I stood up and dusted off my nightgown. Bailey loudly knocked on the door, and then opened it without a word. A scowl crossed her face once she saw the couple inside. Meekly I ventured into the office and awaited a possible beating. Nervously I looked up at the people in front of me. My blood ran cold and for a few seconds my heart completely stopped. The man must have seen the look on my face because he smirked and chuckled proudly. Sin's Voice giggled in my ear evilly _I told you so! _Shaking, I slowly turned to grab the door, but a hand stopped me and turned me back to his face. At his side was Stacie, with a barely visible knife at her back. A very visible lump protruded from her stomach. And the first thought that crossed my mind was 'RUN'

I waited in the endless silent until Bailey brought a hard fist down on my head. I murmured complaint and looked up to see Stacie's petrified, terrified expression.

"Hello, Molly."

We Meet Again

I stood petrified as the silence lasted for what seemed like years. My gaze flicked from face to face with terror, Bailey seemed as if she was forcing herself to keep from laughing like an ignorant fool. And Sin, the voice was giggling like a little girl. Stacie's eyes were wide with warning, begging me to run with wordless fear. The man just sat there massaging his chin with a Cheshire cat grin. I could feel every eye knifing my skin unmercifully.

"Y-you, w-why?" I stuttered fearfully. The man sat up in his chair and drummed his fingers patiently along the desk.

"You can call me Johnny Slasher, if you like. And I came here to take you back." I opened my mouth to object but the flash of Johnny's knife against Stacie's back made me close it.

"If you have any objections, Mommy dearest here," he poked Stacie in the back and she flinched slightly. "Won't be coming home with us." he pulled a wad of cash out of the desk and threw it at Bailey.

"If you say a word, you'll end up like her." he pointed a finger at me. Bailey paused before backing out of the room. Johnny stood up, and pointed his knife at me. Freezing in place, I waited for him to walk over. Slamming me against the wall, he smirked and brushed my ebony hair behind my ear.

"You have beautiful green eyes, you know that?" his fingers caressed my face as he brought his knife up to my side. I gasped and tried to push him away but the knife stuck in my skin and he prodded me until I walked slowly out the doors with the both of them. We trudged through the halls and to the main entrance where he strangely and politely gave the headmaster my adoption papers and went through the doors. I squirmed in the seat as he drove us back to his basement. Once we reached the home he yanked my hair and pulled me into the seller, meekly Stacie trailed behind us.

"That ought to hold you, you won't get away again." he growled murderously as he clamped wrought iron chains around my wrists and ankles. He did the same to poor Stacie. We sat in the dark until I could hear the steel door slam shut. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I found Stacie's plump shape crumpled on the floor. I shuffled toward her and sat down next to her.

"I-it's ok-okay, you'll be okay." I murmured hopefully she sobbed and hiccupped uncontrollably until I hesitantly rested my hand on her head.

"H-how long? Sin-since…you know?" I muttered softly. She paused for a moment then stuttered, "E-eight and a- a half months." she trailed off and gurgled with hopeless misery. I sat there petting her affectionately trying to make her feel better, but it only made me feel worse.

Miserable

The weeks slowly dragged by as poor Stacie suffered her pregnancy, I could only stand by and watch. Johnny came in every night to take one of the few live girls away. It seemed as if he was trying to avoid the both of us, and it only made us even more miserable. Every time the steel door opened, we stiffened and watched as an unconscious body was dragged out into the light. Stacie would scream out at night when the baby inside her kicked, and every night I cried myself to sleep.

"AHHHH!" Stacie screamed as she clutched her stomach. I could hear her slosh around in something wet and shriek with pain.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she wailed, suddenly the steel door flung open and Johnny Slasher stood in the doorway.

"IT'S HERE! YES! IT'S TIME!" he laughed. Stacie moaned dazed with pain, I watched as Johnny stood by her side and forced her to breathe and push. Tears stung at my eyes as I watched her screech and wail. I stumbled around in the darkness waiting for her to stop screaming. Through the brief silence, I heard the crying of a baby, and the shallow breaths of Stacie. Johnny left with the baby and stranded us in the darkness.

I knelt by Stacie as she lay splayed across the gooey floor. I held her hand and whispered in her ear that it was all right.

"You're going to be okay, we'll get out of this." I said, are we? Are we really going to get out of this? I thought to myself. Stacie's breaths were almost unnoticeable. And through the night I sat next to her to make sure she was okay.

Sleep nagged at my mind, and my eyes grew heavy. Slowly I felt myself nod off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up in the darkness; it was completely silent, too silent. I felt for Stacie, her hand was freezing, and she seemed clammy, I searched for her chest. It was still.

"Stacie." I whispered fearfully. "STACIE!" I screamed. She was gone, dead.

"STACIE!" I wailed again. Terror weighed down my chest. And I fell to the floor in misery.

Stacie was dead. Now how do I get out?

A Way Out?

After Stacie died, Johnny took her body away. I was alone, so, so alone. Sin didn't even talk to me, Johnny wouldn't try to get me, he just played with the baby. I had so much time to think, but only terrible thoughts plagued my mind. Maybe I could get out. Maybe since nobody notices me I could just sneak out. I slipped my bloody wrists from the shackles and unlatched the cuffs around my ankles. Quietly I slithered to the steel door and silently cracked it open. Lack of food made me weak and skinny but I could just barely slip through without a sound. _What the hell are you doing you whore? he's going to catch you! _Sin's familiar voice echoed in my mind. Not if I kill him first. I whispered to myself. I felt for some kind of weapon on the desk on the other side of the door. I found a butcher knife and clutched it tight behind me. I ventured out into the light. I had entered a living room; there was an odd sense of normalcy here that made me almost sick. I swept the area for an exit but the doors were all locked from the outside. I found the kitchen and found a small window just above the sink. Unlatching the locks, I opened it up.

"Going somewhere?" Johnny murmured from behind me. I froze in my tracks, afraid to turn around; I looked down at the knife, and flicked my eyes back at him. His eyes were icy cold with rage. I grabbed the knife I held it up; Johnny grabbed my arm in mid air. I held up my other in defense, and he clutched it as well.

"Seems like someone's craving attention." he muttered, licking his lips. My breaths grew ragged. His face inched closer to mine, and his lips touched mine. Fear crept up my spine making me shiver. With his hips, he held me up on the counter. I could feel him pressing against me. I closed my eyes and waited for him to stop, but it seemed endless, he growled with pleasure and I shivered with fear, of what he was doing. He pulled my panties down, and he moved closer holding me up against the counter. Fear and guilt coursed through my veins. He held his lips to mine and let my hand free. I felt for the butcher knife and found it. I held it up so he wouldn't see it. He pushed me up higher and sat me on the counter, I brought the knife down. It cut through his neck. And blood trickled down his back. He fell to the floor, lifeless. I sat on the counter horrified. I killed a man! A terrible awful man, I'm a murderer! I dropped the knife and put my panties back on. I climbed out the window, leaving his dead body in the kitchen.

Gazing around the neighborhood, I looked for anyone who might call the cops on me. Then ran down the road in a flurry of red, black and blood. I'd forgotten I was barefoot, until my feet were dripping with blood when I walked into the police office.

Murderer

I stepped through the doors of the police office still in lace launderette and covered in blood. Tears welled in my eyes and blurred my vision. I hiccupped and sobbed as I tried to speak to the officer.

"I- I am-m M-Moll-ly W-Walls, and I was k-kidnapped by a m-man named J-Johnny S-Slasher, he R-Raped me, a-and mo-molested me. T-then h-he impregnated m-my friend St-Stacie, Sh-she died f-from Ch-child birth. And I-I tried T-to Escape, I-k-killed Johnny and R-ran straight h-here." I stuttered and sobbed to the police officer. He gazed up at me from his desk with huge comforting eyes. I crumpled to the floor feeling the exhaustion from running the entire two and a half miles here.

"Molly, Walls right?" the police officer repeated. "I'll call your parents." suddenly it hit me, I'd forgotten about the death of my parents.

"M-my parent's are dead, J-Johnny murdered them." I muttered breathlessly

Trail and Error, and Trail again

I was dressed in a cute blue dress and cufflink bracelets with dress flats for my appointment with my new identity checked parents. Multiple bodyguards were placed around the doors and it only made me feel terrible. Meekly I ventured into the glass room and nervously looked up at the two people in front of me. They looked so happy it made me want to vomit. I sat down in the chair and twiddled my thumbs cautiously the couple grinned and began to talk…endlessly.

"So, let's start with us, I'm Carla and this is Bill, I work at the local floral shop and bill is a constructor, we make a lot of money and we want to be your parents…" I stopped listening for a while and only paid attention to the slowly ticking clock.

"Okay so, what do you say Molly?" Bill cheered. I glanced back at him.

"I don't think I'm ready for this." I murmured and slinked out the door, leaving them speechless. I sat in a small room and looked out the window at the shouting couple who yelled at the secretary. After an hour another couple walked in. they seemed a bit trashy. I stumbled through the door and looked at the ratty couple as they chewed their gum like cows.

"I'm Fissy, and this is Dan." said the man he started talking about some kind of dream farm he would never own and I shook my head once they asked if I wanted to go with them. Couple after couple I turned down about twelve until a man in a trench coat and his wife in a church dress walked in.

"I am Guy, and me and my wife, Bella would like to adopt you. But before we tell you about ourselves we want to know about you." he said curiously. I stood up my head low.

"I don't need you." I murmured, they didn't want to hear my sob story, they probably have lots of money and don't even want to spend it on me. I clenched my fists and stepped toward the door.

"I'll tell you what, we can play a game, I saw this from a really good movie. Do you want to play?" he said cautiously. I paused; maybe, just maybe he could get my attention. I nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to make guesses about you, and if I'm right you have to take a step toward the chair, if I'm wrong, toward the door, if you reach the door you can go, if you reach the chair you have to stay, it's from a movie called The Sixth Sense, have you seen it?" I shook my head and to a step backward.

"You used to be a happy girl?" he said, I stepped forward.

"You had a loving family?" I stepped again.

"That necklace, you have was given to you by your mother?" I stepped backward.

"No, they brought it to me after she died." I murmured solemnly.

"You have been hurt really bad?" he muttered, I stepped forward.

"You don't want to see anymore people die, do you?" he said. I reached the chair and sat down. Maybe these people would help.

"So, start at the beginning." the man said gingerly laying his hand on mine, I flinched, then started. I told them everything, all of it and they only interjected a few times. Afterward they told me about them being unable to have children and wanting to adopt, that Guy was a psychiatrist, and Bella was a salesperson. Finally, I made up my mind, I would try these people out and hopefully it might work.

New Home, New School, Friends?

Fear, and anxiety gnawed at my stomach as I was driven to school. I have never actually BEEN to a public school, I went to an all girls private school a long time ago, but things have changed. I was wearing a blank blue shirt and Capri's, and had a small mailbag for a backpack. I saw the numerous children walk into the building and could only think of how many people would beat me up once I got inside. I opened the door once the care stopped and hesitantly emerged from my safe enclosed automobile. Shaking with anxiety, I walked to the front door, peeked in. lots of people were standing and chatting inside, and they barely noticed me. I opened the door and slinked in. still no one seemed to care. suddenly a girl jumped out from behind me.

"Hiyah! I'm Clare, you must be new!" stepping back I nodded, so many people! It's like they're closing in on me! I shook my head to keep the thoughts away.

"I-I'm Molly, I am n-new" I stuttered. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a lunchroom.

"This is the lunchroom, we have breakfast lunch and snacks here, I hope you like it here! I sure do!" Clare cheered happily. She drug me to a classroom after reading my schedule next and said this was my homeroom.

I squirmed out of her hands and looked at the ground trying to find a few words to explain.

"I've already seen all my classes, I don't need a guide." I murmured quietly. Clare giggled and shook my hand.

"Well, I guess I'm no use then, if you need anything call me, I'm your friend." I thought of the last friend I'd had, she was now dead. What could happen to this girl? I went to my classroom and silently sat down, even though every teacher felt the impulse to point out that I was a new student. But I guess it was good that no one cared. Finally, homeroom was my next class and for once, I felt just a bit excited. I walked into the classroom and sat down in a small chair at the edge of the row. I heard someone point me out,

"HEY! Everyone! We got us a new punching bag!" I heard a boy call he swaggered over to me. His face was tan and covered with freckles and his hair was bright orange. I remembered Bailey from the orphanage and cringed, was this my new tormentor? He brought a heavy fist down on my head and began giving me a noogie. I hunched down, waited until the punches, and kicks stopped. I looked up and there was a boy holding the arms of the ginger. He had dark blue eyes and brownish black hair.

"Leave her alone! She doesn't deserve to be tormented by the likes of you!" he scoffed angrily, the red head giggled and laughed.

"That's a GIRL? Well I couldn't tell I don't see any boobs to show me!" he yelled, I shifted nervously, was he right? Did I really have a flat chest? I never noticed. Huddling in my seat, I buried my face in my palms and begged myself not to cry. The boy stepped on my head and laughed with triumph. I felt so useless, helpless. The blue-eyed boy punched the ginger in the face, and kicked him out of the classroom.

"I'm sorry about that, he's just a big jerk off, ignore him." he laughed. He held up his hand, I flinched. Then he put it on my shoulder, and patted me on the back.

"My names, Richard, but people just call me kid." he said with a chuckle. A small smile pulled at my lips.

Just More Secrets

I walked home from school feeling oddly happy; almost every bone in my body was warm with a weird feeling. I don't think I've ever felt this way before, after the three years at Johnny's and the other year at the orphanage and the month at Anne's that's four years and a month, I'm fourteen now. I smile pulled at my lips as I thought about that boy with blue eyes, he was so nice to me, but why?

I sat at the school desk for a minute longer staring out the window at the black haired green-eyed girl; she looked so tired all the time even if it was her first day. I want to help her, but how? After the thought, I packed my stuff and headed outside.

"Hey! Molly!"

I flinched, for a second I thought Bailey was back to torture me, or maybe the ginger, Toby. Hesitantly I turned around to see my savior running after me. Hot blood rushed to my face, and I hung my head in shame. Kid looked at me concerned but I tried to ignore it. _Who's this boeso, I bet all he wants' to do is to get inside your pants! _I ignored Sin's yapping and sluggishly met eyes with Kid, they were so beautiful, I flicked my gaze back to the ground.

Once I reached Molly she seemed sorry for something, my heart ached to help her. I could see her blushing behind the strands of ebony, and for a moment, we met eyes, but she returned to staring at the ground nonetheless. We stood there for what seemed like hours, until molly began shifting her feet and twitching.

I wanted to thank Kid but there was a lump in my throat that wouldn't let my words by. Nervously I shifted from foot to foot and refused to look at the boy.

"Th-th-thanks, for…everything." I muttered then turned heel and ran for my home. I reached the house where I was now meant to live, Bella was still at work and Guy was at home now. I stepped inside the looming home and followed the small signs that led to my room. Once there I sat my bag down on a small chair and let the environment sink in.

"Hello Molly" I heard the psychiatrist say, I turned to see him standing in the doorway. Bravely I smiled, "Hi." I laughed halfheartedly. Guy seemed to have a sly grin slapped on his face as he closed my bedroom door. I saw him clench his fists with pleasure, and terror trickled down my spine making me shake with anxiety. The man backed me into a corner and grabbed my arm. My heart raced with fear as it's driver, my eyes widened as he inched closer to me.

"Molly, you're a very pretty girl, you know that?" he muttered with a grin. He licked my cheek, making me shiver. My breaths became shortened as he pinned me against the wall. Another one? Is it just me, or- my thoughts were interrupted when the forty-year-old man kissed me. His tongue pushed my mouth open and intruded on my personal tongue space. I could barely breathe, finally he let loose and let me take in a deep breathe even though it was shortened with a gasp of dread. The psychiatrist pulled my pants down and turned the lights off. Inside my head I begged him to stop, I begged at least someone to make it stop.

The next day at school was even worse than the first. I quietly walked to the doors of the school and went in, but Toby my new tormentor had a few punches and kicks for me.

"You're a pussy! You know that, A bitch little pussy!" he yelled as he stomped my head into the muddy ground. I held my breath to keep the mud and dirt from getting in my mouth. Afterwards in homeroom Kid saved me again and kicked Toby in the balls.

"Hey, you know you don't have to take crap from him, right?" He said encouragingly. Eyes cast down I nodded solemnly.

"B-but it's m-much easier to live w-with it, it saves m-me from getting hurt worse." I stuttered nervously, looking the boy in the eyes was the hardest thing to do. Kid looked at me and smiled.

"We have a dance coming up next week, maybe you could go?" he said happily, I halfheartedly smiled.

"Maybe." I whispered half to myself.

How do I dance?

For a moment, I thought of the dance that was coming the next week, until the psychiatrist opened the door to my room. I froze; I just hoped he wouldn't hurt me, like the other few times. Guy smiled and locked the door, then turned the lights off. I held my breath. He jumped on top of me on the bed making the springs squeak. Then he pulled up the sundress I wore and dug in. squirming with pain from him punching my head and stomach he laughed and pushed harder. The springs squeaked more, and he bounced the bed. Still punching my stomach and clawing at my legs. For a moment I couldn't hear anything and sight wasn't an option, I could barely feel anything either. I figured maybe I was unconscious, but then I wouldn't be thinking, maybe just asleep. I woke up the next morning in the same sundress with my skirt pulled up and my panties on the floor. Immediately I got dressed in today's school clothes and left without a word, though the secret bore bruises on my body.

"Yeah, they changed the schedule for the school dance it's now this Friday, that means it's in two days!" a girl cheered to her friend, I quietly walked to my classroom once the bell rang. Toby being in three of my classes was almost as much as the psychiatrist was every night, But I toughed through it.

"So, are you going to the dance?" Kid asked me, blushed rushed to my cheeks and I nodded. He sat back down in his chair and we worked on our homework.

Finally, Friday came around, I was excited, but I've never danced once in my life. Nervously I put on a dress shirt and slacks. I don't normally look in the mirror but I did tonight, I brushed my hair so that it looked somewhat good, and sneaked out for the school dance. I arrived and quietly made my way in; everyone at the school was there even the teachers. I sat at the back watching the pulsating bodies twist and turn to the music, Kid walked up to me and sat down.

"Why don't you dance?" he asked sweetly, I felt myself blush and looked down.

I looked at the poor girl, she seemed like there was something eating at her. She blushed and shook her head.

"I-I don't dance, d-don't know h-how." she muttered shyly. I took her hand but the touch must have frightened her because she flinched. Eventually she relaxed.

"Why don't we take the next song?" I asked as encouragingly as possible. She paused for a moment, looking down at her hand in mine, then nodded solemnly.

My heart raced as he sat next to me waiting for the next song. The DJ paused the music and began to speak.

"Okay, no just couples. For the slow song!" the DJ turned on a song, it was much slower than the ones before and every now and then it complimented someone on their looks, I think I was by a man named Bruno Mars? Kid pulled me out of my chair and brought me to the center of the dance floor. He held my hand and put his other on my hip, almost making me jump. Only mean people put their hands there, right?

I held her in my arms she seemed to push away from me as if I were going to hurt her.

"Just follow my feet." I said softly. She kept her face to the ground as I winded her around the crowd of couples. However, most of them moved aside to watch us dance.

"YO, yo, yo! Got the new girl out here!" laughed the DJ. Molly stepped on my feet once or twice and apologized even more, after the song reached it's climax I spun her around and gave a gentle dip.

"T-to! Close! To C-close!" she murmured holding up her hands and pushing my face away.

"Mffrrrfm." I mumbled.

My heart raced as he spun me around and pulled me back. He dipped low and moved closer to me. NO! I screeched inside my head I held my hands up and pushed him away.

"Mffrrrfm." he mumbled in reaction. He pulled me back up and walked me back to my seat. I sat shaking with fear, joy, and some other feeling I don't know about.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just." I muttered shamefully, he wanted to finish the dance but I wouldn't let him, maybe I should have just let him do what he wanted like the psychiatrist. Kid looked at me and smiled.

"It's okay, I understand. You must be nervous to come to school and act like this. Do you mind if I ask why?" My face flushed red and I hung my head.

"N-no, not y-yet." I murmured hesitantly, he wouldn't believe me anyways, he's not that perfect. Kid smiled again and held up his hand.

"Well, I'm here for you if you need anything, I'm your friend don't forget." he laughed and gave me a hug.

I wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but I'm determined to find out. Nothing like a new school and a bully freak a girl out as much as this. Poor Molly she must have had some kind of traumatic thing happen to her to make be so afraid, and lenient

Confessions

My heart fluttered whenever Kid came up to me to ask me how my day was, he seemed intent on figuring out what I was hiding. Everyday he would ask me if there was anything on my mind I'd tell him no but in truth everything that was happening plagued me with terror and melancholy.

"Molly, I'm going to ask you one more time. Will you tell me what's wrong? You ought to know I care about you, and I want to help you." Kid smiled and grabbed my hand. I couldn't take it anymore.

"The last person who told me that Molested me!" I shouted and snatched my hand back. My mind went blank as I stared at Kid; the look on his face was pure horror. I wanted to say something but the words were caught in my throat, almost everything I've been hiding I just gave up. Feeling guilt, shame, depression, and a mixture of other emotions I crumpled to the floor in a sobbing heap. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, I'd said it in the middle of the hall I wouldn't blame them for staring. Tears endlessly slid down my cheeks and my nose started running. Kid grabbed me and hugged me. No teachers came to separate us, they were too shocked by my statement. Kid held me in the hallway patting my back and murmuring in my ear that it was okay.

"N-no, I-it is-sn't." I hiccupped. "It isn't okay, I-I wanna g-go home!" I swallowed my words but he still heard them.

"Alright then, I'll take you home." Kid sighed, I shifted in his arms.

"N-no, I want t-to go t-to you-your house." I mumbled pressing down on his shoulder. He pushed me back. Bringing up my chin so I saw his eyes.

"Only if you tell me everything." he smiled and stood up, pulling me up with him. I nodded and we headed to the front office so that he could call his parents.

"Yes, yes, she's with me, she needs a place to stay for the night. Thank you." he conversed with his housekeeper. After an hour of waiting, the housekeeper arrived to take us to his home.

"Okay, I'm here what did you wa-"the girl trailed off once she saw me balling like a baby, I waited for someone to call me a puss but she just stared

"Well then, let's go." she mumbled. I meekly followed Kid out to the housekeeper's car, and we left the school.

"So, why the need to come home all of a sudden?" the housekeeper asked as she made the turn into the house. Kid opened the doors and pulled me out, and then we went inside.

"Hey?" I heard her yell behind us. Kid took me to his room and sat me on his bed. He sat next to me, leaning in concernedly.

"Tell me everything." he muttered comfortingly. I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

She solemnly set her gaze on the ground and spoke.

"At first I didn't see him, and he followed me home. He hurt all of them and me too, and it's never been the same." her story didn't seem real enough, she must have been tortured enough not to tell a soul. I will further investigate the manner later once she trusts me.

"You can trust me, I promise I will never tell a living thing." I promised and grabbed her hand, kissing it softly. Her face turned bright red and her eyes widened. Maybe she can get used to me enough to let me know what's wrong.

"C-can I s-stay here tonight?" I mumbled. I hope Guy doesn't notice, maybe he'll forget about me.

I smiled and nodded to Molly so she would understand I did care. she yawned and curled up on my bed, instantly she was fast asleep.

Daddy Dearest Dead

The morning light shined down on my face waking me up from my slumber, sitting up in the bed I found Kid laying on top of the covers snoring quietly. Suddenly I realized what had happened; I'd fallen asleep with him! I gathered my self and ran down the stairs to the front door. Before leaving, I stole a knife from the kitchen. I opened it and smacked heads with Clare who had been apparently waiting for Kid to walk to school with her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I yelped holding my forehead. Clare looked bewildered. She pulled me up off the ground.

"Why were you at Kid's house? Did you SLEEP with him?" she asked fear crept up my spine.

"YES!" I squeaked and ran out of the driveway and to my new house. I snuck in through the back so no one would see me, and climbed through my bedroom window.

"Hello Molly." I heard the psychiatrist whisper. I looked up and saw him holding a key to my door and window. I backed away from him, as he cornered me against the wall. I stiffened as he inched closer.

"I noticed you were gone last night, you weren't with someone were you?" he said, a monster grin splitting his face.

"N-n-no w-why w-w-would you say t-th-that?" I stuttered half holding my breath.

Guy smiled slyly and gulped down the key he held in his hand.

"I locked all the doors and windows, you can't get out." he laughed softly. I was lucky, I guess because I had a knife. I held it behind my back so he wouldn't see. Fear gripped me in a trance with his eyes. They wanted me. Carefully I brought the knife out and stabbed his in the gut.

"Ah! You little bitch!" he shrieked furiously he fell to his knees and I stepped over him. I felt a hand grab my ankle pulling me to the floor. I dropped my knife as I fell.

For a moment, everything went by so slow, I watched as he climbed over me ripping apart my clothes, it seemed so unreal. He stabbed my leg and tore off my clothes I watched as he slowly fell to the floor dead. Two, two people I've killed, murdered who would be next?

Is It Over?

My leg dripped with blood as I made my way to Kid's house, I was just barely half-dressed most of my shirt was ripped apart and my skirt was half showing my panties. I limped to Kids door and stumbled inside.

"Maybe I ought to explain SLEEP together to Molly." Kid mumbled to himself as he rubbed a red spot on his face. He looked up and stared at me as if I were a ghost. I held my hand over my leg and hoped he'd understand. He stumbled to my side and breathed softly, "Okay, now you HAVE to tell me everything." he pulled a piece of fabric off his shirt and wrapped it around my leg.

I pulled myself into the driveway and headed back to my adopted family's house. everything I could think of was gone, my mind was completely blank, I was happy.

Happy Endings are for Losers

No, it wasn't over. Not by a long shot. I didn't go home happy and blank, I suffered I lost too much. Therefore, I ended it. Hitting yourself on the head helps a lot when you are tired of all the shit that goes on in your life. Maybe if I thought of it earlier I could have ended it before then, before all of this. Now , now I remember nothing.

It's all over. At least…for now.

"Did you find the archives?" a dark man asked as he waited for the cripple to come out of the building. He wheeled over and handed a small box to the man.

"It's all there, every poem, blog, article; anything written about her is here. what are you going to do with them?" the cripple asked darkly. The man pulled a small locket out of his pocket, and held it in his hand.

"I'm going to find her." he replied menacingly.


End file.
